In general, the machinery vehicles or other equipment that operate with internal combustion engines require filtration systems for the air intake to the engine. Such air filtration arrangements, typically referenced by the term “air cleaner”, are generally positioned to separate dust and other components from the air as it is drawn into the engine. Air cleaners typically include a housing and a replacement filter element arrangement. Typically, the air cleaners are designed such that the filter elements can be removed and replaced.
Air compressor systems typically include two air lines that need filtration: the intake air to the engine; and, the intake air to the compressed air storage. Air cleaners are desirable for these systems as well.
In general, improvement in air cleaners for such systems have been desired.